


Warm Nights

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: The Looking-Glass Poems [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Somewhere between Weiss' freedom from the Looking-Glass and her eventual freedom in flames, she and Ruby spend a quiet evening together pondering the course of their relationship.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Looking-Glass Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Warm Nights

One long winter night,  
Weiss murmured and stirred.  
She held her beloved  
As her love chanted prayers.

"Ruby? Why do you spend  
Every night here with me?  
You told me once that  
In sleep, you go where you may."

The Red nuzzled fair White,  
Long hair, firelight, but her prayers  
Continued undeterred.

"You could travel the stars.  
You could fly to the moon.  
You could sleep in the clouds.  
You've never left me marooned."

The Red's prayers set a hum in the air.  
Her mantras stirred embers  
From the fireflies midair.

And she spoke:  
"I spent twenty-two lifetimes  
Traveling, studying, so restlessly wandering.  
And in our first nights together, I left you  
For the stars, for the moon,  
Somewhere you could not follow."

A kiss warmed White's lips  
Amidst gentler distractions.

"You brought me back  
To the Path of the Flame.  
You are my hearth,  
My board and my fireside.

"In your arms alone  
Is night warmest  
And brightest."

Then, lips parted, inviting  
Red with a yawn,  
The White warmed herself  
In her partner's own arms.

"If you say it is true,  
Then I believe you.  
This cold winter chill  
Cannot stop the thrill

"Of loving you now and through dawn."


End file.
